leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2154
Events * January ** En route to the red giant , discovers a derelict Xindi-Insectoid ship on the surface of an uninhabited planet and apprehends a Xindi-Insectoid shuttlecraft. The Enterprise crew discovers a hatchery, containing Xindi-Insectoid eggs, aboard the Insectoid ship; one of multiple tendrils attached to one of the eggs squirts Enterprise Jonathan Archer with a mild neurotoxin, which makes him obsessive about their protection. He authorizes MACOs to be put in place, until T'Pol, Commander Charles Tucker III and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed lead a successful mutiny against Archer. Once he is cleared of the neurotoxin, though, he resumes command. ( ) ** Enterprise arrives at Azati Prime and, thanks to the Xindi-Insectoid shuttlecraft, the Enterprise crew manages to inspect the installation. Jonathan Archer decides to sabotage the Xindi weapon but is apprehended. In the process of his imprisonment, he gains Degra's trust. Enterprise is heavily damaged in the Battle of Azati Prime, where approximately eighteen crewmembers are killed. ( ) However, the attack is recalled by the Xindi-Primates. ( ) ** As the crew of Enterprise repairs the ship, Archer is delivered by the Xindi-Aquatics in an escape pod. After he is recovered, Hoshi Sato discovers a hidden message by Degra in the pod, inviting him to a meeting in three days. Unable to arrive in time, Archer decides to pirate an Illyrian starship to steal its primary warp coil. ( ) ** The crew holds a memorial for their dead shipmates. Enterprise arrives at a Delphic Expanse sphere, where it meets with Degra's ship. Archer briefs Degra about what he knows regarding the Delphic Expanse and the Sphere-Builders who are planning an invasion. Degra and Jannar offer to stop the launch of the weapon if Archer can prove the Xindi have been manipulated. After Archer reveals to them knowledge about the Xindi bio-weapon and other discoveries, Degra invites Archer to meet the Xindi Council to share this information. A Xindi-Reptilian warship arrives at the sphere, but is destroyed by Degra's ship, at Degra's instruction. ( ) ** Preparing to use a subspace corridor to travel to the Xindi Council planet, Enterprise encounters a version of itself from an alternate timeline generated by the subspace corridor, a duplicate under the command of Lorian, who is the offspring of Tucker and T'Pol. The crew of the two versions of the ship disagree on the proper way to pass through a nebula controlled by a hostile species called the Kovaalans. T'Pol is unable to achieve more than an eighty-six percent reduction of the particle wake with impulse manifold modifications, but an elder version of herself shows her where to place an isomagnetic collector (a piece of Ikaaran technology) to reduce any residual particles. Lorian's Enterprise helps Archer's Enterprise to pass the corridor but doesn't emerge from the other side itself. Under Archer's command, Enterprise meets with Degra. ( ) * February ** Corporal F. Hawkins is killed while defending T'Pol and Lieutenant Reed inside a Delphic Expanse sphere. ( ) ** Major J. Hayes is killed on February 13th of this year. ( ) ** The Xindi weapon is destroyed by Jonathan Archer and his crew as it approaches Earth, thereby blighting the plan of the Sphere-Builders to annihilate Humanity and to prevent the Federation from forming in 2161. ( ) ** In an alternate timeline, Earth is destroyed by the Xindi, who then proceed to wipe out most of the rest of Humanity. ( ) ** After the intervention of Enterprise in 1944 of an alternate timeline, the Temporal Cold War ostensibly comes to an end. ( ) ** Enterprise finally returns to Earth after the conclusion of the Xindi incident. ( ) * May ** Two unarmed Augments single-handedly hijack a and kill its crew, setting in motion events that will significantly alter Klingon physiology for a period of time. ( ) ** Relations between Earth and the Klingon Empire nearly boil over into war because of intervention by Arik Soong and a group of Augments who regard him as their father. ( ) ** Arik Soong gives up his work in genetics and begins research in cybernetics. ( ) * July ** Administrator V'Las of the Vulcan High Command, while secretly taking Romulan advice, covertly orchestrates the bombing of the United Earth Embassy on to discredit the Syrrannite movement and their interpretation of Surakian logic. The High Command also attempts to assault Andoria, to destabilize the region, but when the Syrrannites recover the Kir'Shara, the High Command is forced to disband. ( ) ** Enterprise travels to the Barrens. There, the inventor of the transporter, Emory Erickson, tries to search for his lost son, Emory, who is recovered but dies moments later. ( ) ** The Organians observe the crew of Enterprise reacting to an infection on board. Though Commander Tucker and Ensign Hoshi Sato die from the infection, Archer ultimately persuades the Organians to resurrect them. Owing to Organian influence, the Enterprise crew members retain no memories of their encounters with the species. ( ) * November ** The Romulans continue attempts to destabilize Earth's region of space. A Romulan drone ship attacks Andorian and Tellarite travelers to a planned peace conference on Babel. Other ships attacked include a Rigellian scoutship. A Human, Vulcan, Andorian, and Tellarite is formed to help the species work together to locate the drone ship and lead to talks on board Enterprise. ( ) ** is launched from drydock. ( ) ** Enterprise doctor Phlox is kidnapped and forced to help the Klingons discover a cure for a virus spreading through the Empire. ( ) * Important Earth first contacts this year include the Illyrians, the Na'kuhl, the Orions, and the Organians. (ENT Seasons 3 and 4) and are placed out of airing order here because "Hatchery" occurs on and around the of January, whereas "Doctor's Orders" occurs "several weeks" after , which takes place in the last week of December 2153.}} Notes As of February, only 1/3 of Enterprise's crew complement are women. ( ) Episodes * January ** * February ** ** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** (in part) ** (in part) ** (in part) ** * May ** ** ** * June - October ** ** ** ** ** * November ** ** ** ** * December ** ** External link * bg:2154 de:2154 es:2154 fr:2154 nl:2154 sv:2154